1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to aerosol dispensers and more particularly pertains to a new two chambered spray can for separating propellants from main contents of the can.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of aerosol dispensers is known in the prior art. More specifically, aerosol dispensers heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art aerosol dispensers include U.S. Pat. No. 5,143,288 to Kohler et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,869,070 to Schmoegner et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 3,624,793 to Marand; U.S. Pat. No. 5,337,929 to Van Der Heijden; U.S. Pat. No. 3,420,415 to Kuffer; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,252 to Riccio.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new two chambered spray can. The inventive device includes a cylindrical can having an interior holding chamber disposed therein extending downwardly from a top end thereof. A valve assembly is slidably disposed within the top end of the cylindrical can. The valve assembly includes a central passage and a pair of outer passages each having upper ends in fluid communication with the central passage. Each of the outer passages extend downwardly with inlets in communication with the interior holding chamber. A central tube is in fluid communication with the branched inlet ends of the central passage and extend outwardly of the interior holding chamber with the central tube being in fluid communication with the cylindrical can.
In these respects, the two chambered spray can according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of separating propellants from main contents of the can.